SCP-2014
Item: SCP-2014 aka 'Tirek' *Class: KETER Class A *Containment Location: REDACTED Special Containment Procedures SCP-2014 is to be contained in a suspended holding cell 6m x 6m x 6m laced with a 1 inch thin lining of Dragonium telekill and magic shielding on each edge of the cube. Cube is to be suspended 10 meters from the nearest REDACTED landmass and guarded by no less than ten(10) Aperture Type 2 Turret and no less than five(5) Aperture Type 3 Mobile Turret. In the event of a (possible) containment breach, subject is to be teleported to a large area of land approx. 20km square x 20km square (such as the haybale Desert, Equestria). Once relocation has been completed, Procedure: Harmony Hammer-17 is to be initiated. Recapture of the subject should be made with full brutality to assure the subject does not recover from Procedure: Harmony Hammer-17. Mobile Task Force Omega-8 must wear Dragonium telekill and magic shielding armour and use DTKM tipped ballistics to affirm proper suppression of the subject. Description SCP-2014 is a dark colored Centaur measuring 1.5m in height. Subject is highly intelligent and extremely hostile to all personnel and has proven to be extremely dangerous, even at times when his strength is extremely lacking. The danger of SCP-2014 comes from it's ability to syphon EXPUNGED from certain subjects, mainly REDACTED. Through this, SCP-2014 gains both strength and mass increase, growing more powerful and less weak upon successfully syphoning a subjects EXPUNGED (See Addendum 2014-01). No interaction with SCP-2014 is permitted, and extreme measures have been taken to ensure it's containment is foolproof. Personality Subject displays evil and narcissistic tendencies, his most obvious one being his obsessive desire for power. He can also be very manipulative and is shown to possess a talent in making great sense and persuasive points when trying to strike a deal. However, he has little regard for following his end of a bargain, and is bitter and traitorous, not hesitating to turn on and dispose of anyone whose usefulness has expired, like Discord (see Incident 7W1L1GH7'5-K1NGD0M). He harbors a deep resentment toward his brother REDACTED after his betrayal, describing him as "weak-minded" and "worthless". Powers and abilities Beside Discord, Subject is one of the most potentially powerful XSPONGED in containment, as evidenced by his X-SPONGED battle with an empowered P4 during incident 7W1L1GH7'5-K1NGD0M. Subject's own X-SPONGED beams manifest from a glowing orange orb that forms between his horns, sparkling with black electricity. Incident 7W1L1GH7'5-K1NGD0M During incident 7W1L1GH7'5-K1NGD0M he absorbs the X-SPONGED of P4's friends and Discord, Tirek gains enough power to be able to stand up against P4, who at the time is empowered by both her own innate Alicorn X-SPONGED and that of her fellow princesses. Subject's X-SPONGED prowess increased astronomically after absorbing the X-SPONGED of nearly every pony in Equestria puts him on equal standing with a X-SPONGED empowered P4. He shrugs off a blast of Alicorn X-SPONGED by simply crossing his arms and creating an energy shield; then he telekinetically slams her into a mountain and rams her through said mountain with his horns. Admendiums 2014-1 The strength and size of SCP-2014 varies with each syphon depending on how much EXPUNGED the subject has within them. 2014-2 URGENT Recent footage detailing SCP-2014s actions in REDACTED also show interactions with SCP-2011 with traitorous results. As such, SCP-2011 is 'NOT ' to be within 50m of SCP-2014s containment cell. All turrets guarding SCP-2014 are tasked with terminating SCP-2011 should non-compliance occur. 2014-3 After a recent containment breach on 13-0█-2013, SCP-2014 was recorded substituting EXPUNGED with electricity used to power most of Site-30. As a result, reactor 1 overheated and detonated, damaging reactor 2 and knocking out power to most of the facility. Damage was repaired within the week of SCP-2014s escape and recapture. 2014-4 If the Orbital cannon for Procedure: Harmony Hammer-17 is not available, Protocol 13455-0F-H4RM0NY is to be used instead to disable subject. Category:Numbered SCP Category:SCP Category:KETER(Class A) Category:XK Causers